Apariciones y algo más
by Lila Negra
Summary: Harta de las historias de fantasmas que contaban Reiner y Bertholdt, Annie decidió salir a tomar aire. Ciertamente no contaba con ciertas apariciones... EreAnnie, One-shot, Canonverse. Para el evento EreAnnie Halloween de Facebook.


**Apariciones y algo más**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Isayama, amiguitos. Sino, Annie ya habría salido de su cristal.

 **Advertencias:** EreAnnie. Historias de fantasmas. Spoilers sobre el pasado de Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt. Este relato se ubica durante el entrenamiento de los protagonistas como reclutas. Canonverse.

Este fic participa del tópico "apariciones" propuesto en el evento **Ereannie Halloween** del grupo de Facebook eʀᴇᴀɴɴɪᴇ 🍔 || 🔑eʀᴇɴ x aɴɴɪᴇ💎 || tɪᴛᴀɴ lᴏᴠᴇ fᴀɴs ❤. Agradezco a **Jazmín Negro** y a **Meztli Loveless** por su ayuda con la portada y la primera lectura. Dedicado a **Scarlet Jäger** , indiscutida fan de esta pareja.

* * *

Por tercera vez en el mes, el estúpido de Reiner se ponía a contarle sus estúpidas historias de fantasmas a los reclutas del 104. Bertholdt, otro estúpido, tan solo se quedaba ahí, como si un poder sobrenatural lo atara a cualquier idiotez que emprendiera Reiner.

Era de noche y era el horario de descanso durante una misión de prueba. Se estaban alojando en un cobertizo donde entraban a duras penas. El baño estaba a 200 metros, metido en el bosque, y no había cocina: aprendieron a hacer fuego y comieron tubérculos a medio asar. Ahora, solo se tenían a sí mismos para entretenerse hasta que saliera el sol y pudieran emprender viaje con la luz del día.

Ella estaba harta. Esas historias... ella conocía muy bien esas historias. Eran los viejos cuentos que relataban Zeke y Pieck durante los campamentos para entretenerlos, para hacerles olvidar que estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo solo para morir más rápido. Estúpidos relatos sobre apariciones, sobre vampiros, sobre seres imaginarios y monstruosos demasiado parecidos a la realidad...

Annie no quería saber nada con ellos. Y, definitivamente, no quería volver a escucharlos.

Pero ahí estaba, con cara de hastío, sentada en el círculo y contemplando a esos enemigos tan infantiles y tan amables que ahora daba en llamar compañeros.

Armin estaba justo frente a ella, fascinado. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese chico tímido sería fanático del terror? Hacía comentarios en el momento justo y cuando alguien se perdía en medio de las complicaciones del argumento, él lo traía de vuelta con una síntesis perfecta.

Junto a él estaba Jean: eran un buen par. Había observado cómo, lentamente, se habían ido amigando esos dos. Y Marco, bien, con él eran un trío, a menudo los encontraba reunidos en los tiempos libres. Marco le caía bien. Siempre era agradable con ella.

Luego estaban Sasha y Connie, comiendo algo que habían robado juntos de alguna parte. Connie le recordaba a Reiner: alguien lo suficientemente cabeza hueca como para confundirlo con una buena persona. Bien, tal vez Connie sí fuera una buena persona. No lo sabía.

Casi fuera del círculo estaba esa muchacha tenebrosa, Mikasa. Tenía la misma cara que siempre, aunque parecía bastante compenetrada en la historia. De hecho, sorprendentemente, no estaba vigilando a Eren, quien había quedado a su lado.

En realidad... estaba demasiado cerca de ella. ¿Por qué hacía siempre eso? Cada dos por tres quedaba en pareja con Annie en alguna actividad, o se sentaba en su mesa, o se formaba en su fila: siempre _demasiado_ cerca.

Le molestaba porque había notado que, cuando eso ocurría, su pulso cambiaba ligeramente. Detestaba respirar más rápido. Eso la debilitaba. Y detestaba sentirse débil.

Ahora, Eren se reacomodaba, doblando la pierna izquierda sobre el suelo y alzando la rodilla derecha, de modo de recostar su peso hacia la primera y, por supuesto, contra ella.

Sentía la siempre intensa calidez de su hombro contra el suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa temperatura? ¿Acaso era un titán o qué?

Ese calor la arrullaba. Entre eso y la voz monótona de Reiner, sintió la tentación de echarse una siesta.

—Y en eso... ¡BANG! —gritó Reiner de pronto, en el clímax de su historia— Apareció de nuevo ese maldito fantasma, haciendo que todos salieran corriendo, olvidando el pastel en medio del patio.

Sasha dio un brinco pero Connie no estaba impresionado.

—Bah... qué cobardes... todo el mundo sabe que la mayoría de los fantasmas no hacen nada...

Jean, que parecía bastante asustado, se irritó con su declaración.

—¿Y vos qué sabés, cabeza de chorlito? ¿Viste un fantasma alguna vez o qué?

—¡Claro que vi un fantasma!

Todos se giraron hacia él, asombrados. Todos menos Annie, que ya no sabía cómo escapar de ese tedio. Todos menos Eren, que tendría que haberse apartado de ella si hubiera querido encarar a Connie.

Despacio, sus hombros se rozaban.

—¿Cómo que viste un fantasma? ¡Contanos cómo fue! —exclamó Armin, ansioso.

Ella resopló. Era verdad que incluso un relato de ese tonto le resultaba más interesante que cualquier cosa que viniera de Reiner. Pero, por otro lado, se le estaba acelerando el corazón y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Ya no podía ignorarlo.

—Qué estupidez... todo eso son inventos, ¿quién cree en fantasmas? —declaró, levantándose.

Por poco y Eren cae sobre ella de la sorpresa. Logró apoyarse en un muslo y evitar golpearla pero le pisó un pie. Ella lo observó con desprecio o eso intentó, mientras recibía una mirada que pretendía ser de disculpas pero que en verdad parecía juguetona.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Annie, que vos no los hayas visto no quiere decir que no existan! —interrumpió Connie, enojado.

—Pfff... yo me voy al baño, ¿quién estaba encargado de la llave?

Mikasa se la extendió.

—Debes dejarlo como lo encuentres, mañana salimos temprano y no habrá turnos de limpieza.

—No creo que esté muy impecable que digamos... —murmuró Annie, liberando su pie y, con la llave en la mano, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Ey, Annie! —la llamó Jean.

Ella apenas se dio vuelta.

—¡Vas a estar sola, de noche, en el bosque!

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¡Es el lugar ideal para que aparezcan fantasmas!

Ella bufó en un gesto de aburrimiento, mientras Jean reía. Pero ella no lo escuchaba: mientras cerraba la puerta, sentía claramente los ojos de Eren clavados en su espalda.

Afuera, la única luz era una antorcha que colgaba junto a la puerta y no llegaba al cuartito de madera que era el baño. Lo pensó bien y decidió no llevarla con ella: ¿qué tanto necesitaba ver? Además, estaba acostumbrada a moverse en la oscuridad.

Así que salió del círculo iluminado e ingresó en el bosque. Tanteando, encontró la puerta. Ya dentro, la cerró y, en un equilibrio digno de una bailarina, hizo sus necesidades. Se limpió con el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. Luego, se pasó las manos por los pantalones y se dispuso a salir.

Sin embargo, el baño tenía otros planes.

Jaló el picaporte y nada pasó. Rápidamente comprendió que de algún modo el pestillo se había echado... desde fuera. Sacudió la madera, la aporreó, pero todo siguió silencioso.

—¡Bertholdt! —gritó. —¡Reiner! ¡Ayúdenme!

Prestó atención y comprendió que si no escuchaba las risas y exclamaciones de los chicos, tampoco ellos la escucharían.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro (reflexionó sobre lo inexplicable de que tuviera tapa) y se sentó a pensar. ¿Se tendría que quedar ahí toda la noche, hasta que alguien más quisiera hacer pis?

Bueno, no era tan mala perspectiva, en comparación con estar escuchando esos absurdos relatos de apariciones, con el ridículamente cálido cuerpo de Eren junto a ella. Sí... estar encerrada... en la oscuridad... en silencio... sola... mucho mejor, a decir verdad.

Escuchó el _cri cri_ de los grillos. Había un leve murmullo entre las hojas, ¿sería el viento? Quizás así sonara una serpiente arrastrándose... se concentró pero no pudo reconocer nada.

Estaba sola. Ni los animales se acercaban. Hasta que de pronto...

¿Qué eran esos ruidos? Pequeños golpes... susurros... ¿eran pisadas? Como un torbellino, le vinieron a la mente todos los cuentos de Reiner, los fantasmas, los monstruos, los-

 _Toc toc toc._

Golpearon a la puerta. Bien... un fantasma no golpearía la puerta, ¿o sí?

—Annie... ¿estás bien?

Eren. Era la voz de Eren. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Eren... intentá abrir la puerta.

—¿E-estás segura?

—Tan solo abrí la puerta.

Se predispuso a salir, pero evidentemente había habido algún malentendido porque apenas entró la tenue luz de la luna, la misma fue cubierta por una sombra y todo volvió a la negrura original.

—Eren… ¿te metiste dentro del baño?

Sintió su respiración encima. Sintió, de hecho, la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—S—sí… a mí también me pareció extraño que me lo pidieras…

—¿Qué mierda pensó tu cerebro de papa frita?

—Reconocé que tu pedido fue raro…

—La puerta estaba trabada, Eren, simplemente eso, estaba aquí atrapada… y bueno, ahora salgamos de este maldito lugar.

Buscando el picaporte sin ver, le pareció que estaba fundamentalmente tocando a Eren y casi da un salto, si hubiera tenido espacio.

—Dejá, pruebo yo… —propuso él.

Se escuchó un tironeo con la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abre?

—No sé, esperá, estoy intentando…

En la medida en que sacudía el cuartucho, sus cuerpos chocaban y se refregaban. Annie estiraba las piernas tratando de mantenerse lejos, pero era _tan_ difícil. Solo había espacio para una persona allí. O para dos, si se abrazaban. ¿¡Por qué carajo no se abría la puerta!?

—Creo que… creo que está trabada.

—Ya veo.

Ahora ni siquiera podría sentarse. Es más, ni siquiera podría oír los grillos, porque lo único que llenaba sus tímpanos era su propio corazón desbocado. ¿O era el de Eren?

—Lo siento, Annie, no me imaginé que…

—Vamos a soportar mejor esto callados, Eren.

—Sí, tenés razón, disculpame…

—Seguís hablando.

—Sí, perdón…

Lo ideal habría sido clavarle una mirada de odio, pero no veían nada así que no se podía. Se quedaron en silencio. Tenía el rostro a la altura de su pecho, así que la boca estaba casi contra sus músculos. Al principio, él había levantado los brazos como para esquivarla, pero despacio comenzó a bajarlos, probablemente agotado de esa posición, por lo que se rozaban con los suyos.

—¿Por qué no… por qué no contamos historias? Para pasar el tiempo… —sugirió Eren.

—Eren, me salí de ese tugurio de mierda para no escuchar ni una más de esas malditas historias. Si tengo que escucharlas de nuevo, juro que te golpeo, aunque en este espacio tan reducido eso implique caerme yo también.

—Está bien, está bien… nada de historias.

Eren bamboleó los pies, pasando el peso de las puntas a los talones. El cuerpo de Annie rápidamente se contagió del ritmo.

—¿Qué hacés?

—Nada…

—Quedate quieto.

—Se me van a entumecer las piernas si no hago algo.

—Ese no es problema mío.

—Si se me entumecen las piernas me voy a caer sobre vos y no creo que eso no te moleste.

Tenía un punto. Astuto Eren, astuto. Siguió bamboleándose. Sus manos, quizás por inercia, la acariciaban levemente.

—Me imagino que ya probaste gritar, ¿no?

—Sí. Antes de que llegaras.

—Ya. Realmente no hay modo de llamarlos…

—No.

—Ey, ¿escuchaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Como un crujido.

—Habrá sido el viento.

—No, no… esperá, hacé silencio.

Ambos prestaron atención. Había, efectivamente, un leve crujido, difícil de identificar.

—¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Creo que sí…

—¿Será un fantasma?

—¿Qué decís? Los fantasmas no existen. Son tontas historias de Reiner, no le hagas caso…

—Decís eso porque no escuchaste a Connie.

—No necesito escuchar a Connie, en serio.

—Annie, no respondas que no a todo. Realmente fue tenebrosa su historia. Y sonaba verdadera.

—Puede ser, no me imagino a ese salame inventando una historia desde cero…

—No seas agresiva con Connie… esperá… ¡Ahí está otra vez! ¡Y se escucha más cerca!

—A ver, callate…

El extraño ruido volvió a aparecer. Esta vez se quedaron quietos. Realmente había algo ahí afuera.

—Annie… ¿creés que sea un titán?

—No, ¿cómo va a ser un titán? Estamos dentro del área de prácticas, esto está controlado por las Fuerzas Armadas, si hubieran entrado titanes nos habrían dado algún tipo de alarma.

Annie quiso explicarle que si los titanes atravesaran las murallas ella lo sabría, pero se contuvo. En cambio, percibió el modo en que sus pelvis se apretaban cada vez más una contra la otra. La respiración empezaba a dificultársele.

—Pero hay algo…

—Podría ser un animal cualquiera.

—No… tengo el presentimiento de que hay algún tipo de presencia, no sé… estoy seguro.

—¿No sabés o estás seguro?

—Dejá de burlarte, Annie…

De pronto, se levantó una ráfaga de viento que ululó entre los árboles. El cuartito tembló y Eren perdió el equilibrio, quizás más por el susto que por el movimiento, cayendo sobre Annie, que a su vez debió arrojarse contra él, hacia la puerta, para evitar que ambos dieran contra el inodoro. Habían revoleado las manos para todos lados en el afán de sostenerse, por lo que ahora las manos de Eren estaban en sus caderas, y sus manos, en los hombros de Eren. Algo estaba mal ahí.

—P—perdón, Annie…

—Sos torpe, Eren.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento…

—¿Podrías soltarme?

—Mmm solo si… solo si vos me soltás primero.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir…

Todo el baño volvió a temblar y Annie, instintivamente, se aferró más fuerte a él. Su calor la invadía, le costaba pensar. ¿De dónde salía todo ese viento? ¿Estaba relacionado con esos crujidos?

—Q-qué querés decir…

—Eso… eso no sonó a una pregunta…

Tenían sus rostros muy cerca y Annie comprendió que hablaban uno sobre la boca del otro. Sintió en los labios la calidez de su aliento. Quería huir pero tampoco lograba desarmar el abrazo. ¿Qué era esto que se apoderaba de ella? No era miedo, ¿qué era? ¿Habría realmente un fantasma, después de todo, que estaba manipulándola con sus hilos?

—A—annie…

Eren estrechó el abrazo, atrayéndola hacia él, ahora intencionalmente. Los ruidos fuera de acentuaron, ahora creyó oír pasos.

—Qué… qué estás haciendo…

Y, quizás por el viento o los fantasmas o el ruido, quizás por el calor creciente o por el sofocante ritmo que había adquirido su respiración, Annie dejó que Eren continuara aproximándose hasta unir sus bocas.

La sensación era tan curiosa que en verdad se prestaba para creer en algo sobrenatural. En medio de la adrenalina insoportable que ascendía por sus cuerpos, reconocieron que los sonidos externos aumentaban y de pronto creyeron que alguien pronunciaba sus nombres.

De hecho, el nombre de Eren.

Conocían esa voz… ¿no era Mikasa?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos cayeron en el suelo. Ante la mirada furibunda de Mikasa, se separaron de un salto.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías en el baño con Annie, Eren? —preguntó, con su tono serio y neutral de siempre.

—Ah—es que yo… quedamos atrapados… la puerta andaba mal…

—Eren trató de liberarme y quedó encerrado también —explicó Annie.

Eren la contempló sorprendido por su intervención defendiéndolo.

—Nos habían asustado… parece que está por levantarse una tormenta. Ya vuélvanse adentro.

Era difícil saber si estaba cuidándolos o si quería matarlos, pero lo cierto es que simplemente le extendió la mano a Eren para levantarlo y luego se dio media vuelta, como para guiarlos hacia el cobertizo.

En la oscuridad, Eren y Annie intentaron infructuosamente verse a los ojos, buscando el nombre de lo que acababa de pasar, sin encontrarlo.

El ulular del viento se acentuó, pero ya se habían metido en el refugio y todos los sonidos estaban atenuados. Cobijados allí, ya nunca sabrían si había sido solo la tormenta o si en verdad un fantasma había estado jugando alrededor del precario baño. O qué otra cosa habría sido, que los había hecho comportarse de ese modo tan raro…

Mientras se sentaban uno junto a otro a escuchar la última historia de la noche, sus dedos se tocaron y los recorrió un escalofrío.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Notas de Autora:** Woooaahhh… mi primer EreAnnie… después de prometerlo por quichicientos mil años… para ser completamente sincera, no me gusta nada como quedó. Me costó mucho escribirlo y veo difícil que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos, a pesar de que los amo. No logré generar la tensión… no sé :/ Pero bueno, al menos lo hice y me quité una espinilla de encima. Ojalá hayan podido disfrutarlo un poco y se hayan entretenido! Si fuera así, porfi déjenme review para saber que algo de esto ha funcionado. Y espero sinceramente inspirarlos a hacer cosas mucho mejores que este fic :P Un abrazo! Hasta prontito!


End file.
